


Win a Date!

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BDSM, Dom Lahar, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Romance, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: The Annual Rune Knights Charity Fair is a spot of fun for a good cause. Normally it is until Lahar finds out that Doranbolt chose him to be the focus of the Win a Date raffle. As he has no other option but to go with it, what he didn't expect was who would win a date, let alone why Lucy Heartfilia would even want to. LahCy three shot, rated E for swearing and wicked adult fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, which is safer than me owning it.

* * *

 

 

Doranbolt was bored, which is dangerous for the direct line mage. The meeting went on and on as people discussed plans for the Charity Fair. Sure, the annual Rune Knight event did a lot of good for the community and was generally fun but being on the planning committee was not.

"Freaking Lahar…" he grumbled to himself as the meeting hit hour number three. Lahar usually represented the Enforcement Squad for this but this year he had a conference. Of course, he didn't bother to warn Doranbolt about him being volunteered for such an event. Nope, he found out when Randy busted into his office and screamed at him for being late.

Now here he was wasting away his day in a windowless stuffy conference room. Admittedly it was better than the stack of paperwork he needed to finish up before Lahar returned but barely. If it wasn't for the fact the guy was like a brother to him he would have smacked him senseless. However, where there is a bored Doranbolt there is a way toward pranks.

"So now on to the Win a Date Raffle." Mercy said as she switched the projector slide to the next one. "This year by rotation it's the Enforcement Squad to offer-up the person who will be the object of one lucky winner's affections."

A slow grin spread over his face as the wheels started turning in his head. This was perfect he could kill two birds with one stone. Revenge and the fact Lahar hadn't had a date since the Academy. As far as Doranbolt knew that date hadn't gone very well, since Lahar returned early and looked mildly annoyed.

_The door opened and Doranbolt looked up from his graphic novel as his roommate walked in. Lahar had a scowl on his face as he hung up his jacket._

_"What happened?" The direct line mage asked as Lahar let out a sigh._

_"She was a complete imbecile."_

_"Dude, she was freaking hot."_

_Lahar bristled, "I am not a dude, I do not even understand that word nor why you insist on calling me that." His eye twitched as the two locked eyes, "hotness aside or not the woman couldn't articulate anything above two syllables and had no conversation skills beyond some LacrimaVision reality show."_

_"Oh, it was just a date, you know; have fun, get laid and not take it seriously." He said picking his novel back up._

_"I did not simply just wish to get laid." Lahar said as he started the kettle for tea._

_"What the fuck? It's part of being here. We're young guys in our prime and you're like some kind of stick in the mud."_

_"I am a gentleman, unlike yourself. Getting laid is easy enough." Lahar said as he readied a tea cup and removed his tie._

_His eyebrow shot up, "wait, you mean to tell me that Lahar Morrigan has gotten laid?"_

_"I will not dignify that with an answer." Lahar replied his voice heavy punctuated with annoyance._

_"So that's a no," Doranbolt drawal as Lahar threw the balled-up tie at him._

"Captain Lahar will be our offering to the lucky people of Crocus" He said.

There were quiet murmurings and slight chuckles in the room. "Are you certain he will be alright with this?" Mercy asked with a bit of amusement to her.

"It's for charity." He said with a grin on his face.  _It's also payback but tomato tomahto._

"Guy needs to get laid you mean." Mac added in as Doranbolt tried to not laugh, nod or anything else. Though he failed and would up nodding in agreement.

"When does he return from the conference?" The petite redhead asked as she grabbed her clipboard.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll let him know."

"That's fine, be at the photography studio by noon and make sure he has something other than his uniform to wear."

"Oh, he'll be there, with bells on." This he was certain of, even if he had to kidnap the guy straight out of the shower and haul him over.

* * *

Lahar walked through the hallways of the headquarters noticing how people were whispering and pointing at him. He was uncertain of what was going on, but this had a high probability that it was not good. The usual flood of pessimism hit him, and he worried for a moment that Doranbolt had done something mindless.

He sucked in a breath before opening the door to their shared office. Whatever had happened to invoke the strange behavior of the people around him must be rectified. Mentally Lahar braced himself for the usual disaster his partner made of their office whenever he was not around to clean it.

Closing his eyes, he opened the door and walked in. Slowly he opened them and blinked several times. The office was clean? Doranbolt's desk had a neat stack of papers in the 'to be filed' box and his own desk had not been touched outside of the papers added to his own inbox.

Then there was his partner who looked up at him with that trademark grin on him. That grin was always a source of trouble, worse than Fairy Tail itself.

"So, how was the conference?" He asked, standing up. Lahar pursed his lips and knew above all things that this was not going to end well, if his partner's voice tone was any indication.

"Refreshing, the new protocols and ideas around better damage containment was invigorating. I have many notes about how to structure our squad to be more efficient. The Strategists of the Sun from Minstrel were riveting in their presentation." Lahar said as he set down the notebook on his desk. "I have procedures to write and a meeting to plan. It will be a busy day."

"You also have to be at the photography studio by noon. I grabbed a few outfits for you." His partner said as Lahar arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? I have no such plans on my itinerary." To double check the mage flipped through his calendar and saw it in big red letters, 'Photoshoot for Charity Raffle'. His eye twitched as he glanced up at that silly grin plastered all over Doranbolt. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It was our turn to pick someone for the Win a Date Raffle." He grinned, "you were chosen."

"I was not there to consent. You must find a replacement, I will not degrade myself to being sold." Lahar said, his words coming out of him like a whip.

"It's for the kids, Lahar. Think of the children." His partner pleaded but Lahar would not back down on this. Then again, their charity event did do much for the community. However, that didn't mean he was willing to go so far as being up on a stage.

"Why? For all that is holy tell me why." He said, knowing damn well he was stuck with this commitment.

"Well when was the last time…"

"That is not a valid reason and my dating capabilities are not for you to analyze and try to assist." Said Lahar as he bristled.

"As your partner and only friend, it is my duty to assist you. Seriously, Lahar it wouldn't kill you to have fun."

"I do have fun. Work is fun. Paperwork is a joy. Cleaning is delightful. Reading is time well spent. There is much in my life that is fun and fulfilling." He glanced at his friend and saw him shake his head. Lahar didn't understand Doranbolt's fascination with his life, who he dated and who he slept with. Also, why couldn't his partner see his side of things?

Then again Lahar did have a side of him that no one ever needed to know about. That was personal, and his personal tastes were not up for discussion. His needs surely demanded the utmost discretion and he had them fulfilled whenever he wished.

"No, Lahar you have a bad strain of OCD and a large metal rod up your ass. Time to pull it out and let go. Besides it's a date, they are not bad things." His partner squeezed his shoulder and Lahar knew he was going to lose this argument.

He pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was chaos and he despised it, there had to be order, structure, and rules. Surprises like this went against every fiber of his being. This weekend he was going to go visit the club and spend some ample time in one of the dungeons.

"I refute your observations. However, I have realized that I cannot control this and am trapped in the middle of your idea of good intentions." Lahar said.

"Alright, so we'll leave in an hour and get you all pretty for pictures." His partner said.

"Do I wish to know what you have selected for clothing? Also, what is wrong with my uniform?" The Captain asked while taking a seat in his chair.

"They don't want you in uniform, it'll make you look more approachable or something to be in civilian clothes. I pulled out a couple dress shirts, jeans and your only suit."

"I am very approachable, I do smile." Lahar retorted and noticed how Doranbolt began to laugh.

"No, Lahar, you have two modes. Annoyed and serious, neither of which comes with a smile. Today, you'll need to smile. I know you have it in you. I've seen you drunk."

"Once, Doranbolt, for Graduation and it was a wasted night." Truly it was, he barely remembered any of it and when he woke up the next morning, naked with some woman in his bed he was mortified. That was the first and last time he drank; he despised the loss of control.

The direct line mage waved his hand, "whatever."

Sadly, as Lahar found out that when you are facing abject humiliation or even execution, time moves quickly. He was sitting down in a chair and at the mercy of a hairdresser. The man wouldn't stop babbling about his hair or how nice he looked and to finish up the chattering he started discussing some kind of drag queen show. Lahar was clearly not amused but had no other options, he would not lose his temper.

"I think his hair down and with the suit would be ideal. Oh, I'm Lilia, the art director and photographer for this." The woman said with a polite smile.

"This seems a bit much for just a couple posters." Lahar pointed out as the stylist declared him gorgeous.

"Oh no, it's more than posters to generate buzz the Charity Committee decided that you deserved a little promotion in  _Sorcerer's Weekly_." She said with a bright smile at him. Lilia was a lovely little woman, aesthetically pleasing really.

His jaw fell open, "excuse me?" That magazine was nothing more than a glorified pin-up rag. What they had for articles was nothing more than gossip or fluff pieces about couples and lists of mages deemed  _hot_. It was not a dignified publication and Lahar scowled.

"So, we need a couple pictures and have a quick little 'get to know you' interview to do. It's not a large spread just two pages." She shrugged. It was still two pages more than he ever wanted to be in that magazine for.

"I did not consent to this, Doranbolt." He growled as his eye twitched.

"Too late, remember you'll be helping out orphans." His partner said as Lahar was pulled behind a screen and handed a black garment bag.

"This is not my suit." He complained.

"Your suit is a little outdated, now get changed and let's have fun." Lilia said and reluctantly Lahar dressed in the very fine silk suit. It was charcoal grey with very subtle pinstripes running down it. The undershirt was black, and the lightly patterned tie was a striking purple, almost matching his own eyes. Knowing a bit about men's fashion he checked the tag and his eyes widened, in his hands was a suit he bet sold for no less than ten thousand Jewels.

Taking a deep breath, he readied himself for the greatest indignity he could imagine. Well not since the fire wizard from Fairy Tail singed his outfit once.

* * *

Mira's eyes went wide as she looked at the pictures in  _Sorcerer's Weekly_. She never would have guessed that outside of the uniform the bane of Fairy Tail was gorgeous. He was also single as she read the mini profile piece.

_Name: Captain Lahar Morrigan_

_Age: 26_

_Profession: Captain of the Enforcement Squad_

_Status: Single_

_Likes: Reading, paperwork, cleaning and a nice cup of tea_

_Dislikes: Chaos, dirt and criminals_

_His ideal date: Intellectually stimulating_

_From Lilia: Most people wouldn't guess that the very serious Lahar is a true gentleman. Outside of his uniform he is a really fine man and it was a delight to see him with his hair down. We'd love to shoot him again!_

_All you lucky people will have a chance to win a date with him at the Rune Knights' Charity Fair. Raffle tickets are ten Jewel apiece or six for fifty. All proceeds go to Give a Child a Home Foundation._

The takeover mage studied his picture, amethyst eyes, elegant jawline, smooth lips and beautiful dark green almost black hair. He was in a suit the coat undone, tie loosened as one hand gripped it. The shirt was open giving just a hint of what had to be a toned chest but the icing on the cake was really the look in those in eyes. The man looked like he could devour a woman and leave her begging for more.

Mira fanned herself for a moment, her thoughts broken up by the usual sigh of Lucy as she plopped down on a barstool. She looked at her friend and then back to Lahar, back to Lucy and back to Lahar.  _They would be so cute!_

Mira could see it now, the whirlwind courtship, the big wedding and how pretty her friend will look all in white and then all the green-black-haired babies with large brown eyes. This was perfect, and her inner matchmaker was squealing in delight. She was going to buy a million tickets and hand them over to Lucy.

Quietly she slid over the magazine, "I'll go get you a milkshake. You look like you need it." Mira said as Lucy picked up the magazine.

"Thank you…." Her voice trailed off and Mira was delighted. This was a very good start.

Mira came back with the milkshake and saw the celestial mage blush as she set down the magazine. The pages still on Lahar's very sexy picture. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" Lucy exclaimed as she began to enjoy her milkshake.

"So, what do you think? Who would have thought Captain Lahar was that hot?" Mira watched Lucy looking for any little sign of attraction, curiosity and willingness.

"Hard to find the man appealing when he's usually yelling at us." She said, and Mira sighed.

"That's his job sweetie, doesn't mean he's like that off the clock. Look at this other picture." She turned the page over and watched as Lucy's eyebrows shot up. The suit picture was lovely but the one of him in the jeans, open shirt, sitting on a bench in the midst of laughter was even better. There was real personality in it, the kind of personality that would match Lucy's

"Okay, he's appealing." Lucy said with a small smile on her face.

"Who?" Cana said as she saddled up to the bar. Mira smiled at the card mage, between the two of them, oh Lucy would win that date for sure. Lucy slid over the magazine to Cana. "Fuck! I'll win that date. Holy shit, who would have thought?"

"Exactly Cana but I think Lucy needs to win that date." Mira said as she handed Cana a napkin to wipe the drool. "You aren't even available." The demoness said as she leaned forward, and Cana kissed her lightly.

"Oh, hell yeah, baby girl needs to get herself a very nice piece of beefcake. I like this plan doll face." Her partner winked at her and then both women turned to look at a very red Lucy.

"What?" She asked.

"Come on Lucy think of how much fun it would be? Handsome guy like this and when was the last time you went on a date?" Mira asked.

"That's none of your business and no. Lahar is a jerk to my team, why would I want to win a date?" She asked.

"Think of the children! It's a charity raffle, baby girl." Cana replied as Mira nodded.

"I'm not wasting my money, I'll donate in another way." Lucy replied as she slid the empty glass away from her.

"Fine, we'll buy the tickets." Mira said as she placed the glass in the sink.

"Then you can enjoy winning, besides I may not even go. Maybe I'll be on mission or something."

"Hell, to the no, baby girl. You've been working like crazy and you are going to go put your hair down and have fun. Besides you loved going to the fair last year." Cana added as she took Lucy's hand.

The celestial mage pulled her hand back and glared at both of them. "Not if you two are plotting something, I know you both way too well."

"Lucy if you don't want to buy a ticket that's fine. I'll buy it, but who knows maybe if you win and if the date goes well, maybe he'll be nicer to your team." Mira added, knowing full well it would get her attention.

"That's a lot of maybes Mira. Also cozying up to him like that just feels…. cheap."

"Lucy, it's just a chance at a date. They even said he's a true gentleman, wouldn't that be nice?" Mira took her hand and smiled at her. Lucy let out a breath and gave her a shaky nod.

"Alright baby girl, next week let's go to the fair and get you some!" Cana shouted, and Mira chuckled at her lover. Lucy was too busy banging her head against the bar to notice the exchange between the two. Oh somehow, someway they were going to make a little magic and get Lucy a date with a gentleman. A really handsome gentleman.

* * *

"Oh, my stars!" Lucy exclaimed as she jumped up and down. She couldn't believe she managed to get all three rings on the little pedestal. The man smiled at her as he handed her the cute little teddy bear in a Rune Knight outfit.

"Cute little bear for the cute little lady." He said as he handed her the toy. Lucy blushed at the man as she hugged her new friend.

"Thank you." She beamed as she twirled around and looked around for the next booth. Heading towards the dart game she squeaked as someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey, there you are baby girl. Come on, let's go ride the Ferris wheel." Cana said as she started dragging her along.

"Sounds like fun!" She said as Cana put a ticket in her hand. Mira came up behind her and put her arm around her shoulders.

"You look so relaxed and you've been smiling the whole day Lucy." The takeover mage said, and Lucy couldn't agree more. She loved fairs and games and rides and the cute little bear in her arms would have a seat of honor on her bed. She so rarely ever won anything at a carnival game.

"I'm so glad you guys got that raffle idea out of your heads and it's for a great cause." She said but quickly noticed the gleam in Mira's eyes. She stopped short and pinched her forehead. "You got me a ticket, didn't you?"

"Of course, we got you six of them. Come on Lucy the sun is shining you have an adorable bear in your arms, this is amazing. Just give it a chance." Mira pinched her cheek and Lucy playfully swatted her hand away.

"Fine, but I'm not going to win." She said with a slight sigh.

"Think if you did baby girl, that man...woo!" Cana fanned herself and Lucy couldn't stop but laugh.

If she was honest with herself, it wouldn't be a bad thing. She might have bought her own copy of the magazine and she might have stared at his pictures for a few hours. Lucy may have even daydreamed a bit about a date with the man who was the bane of her team's existence. No one, especially not the two women with her would need to know that.

They got on the Ferris wheel and Lucy squealed in delight as they went around and around. This was the other reason she didn't bring her best friend to things like this, he couldn't go on the rides. Also, she really didn't want to hear Happy make fat jokes at her for enjoying a piece of funnel cake.

This was a great day and as she looked at a smiling Mira her heart was full. Being surrounded by great friends and having fun was everything the little mage would ever want. "After this we should get lunch and I think the raffle is in like in an hour or so." Cana said with a grin as Lucy shook her head with a slight chuckle.

"Guys, both of you quit it, I'm not going to win and even then, I have no idea what to do with the man." Lucy said, only somewhat lying. Her daydreams had crafted out a nice romantic picnic and reading at the park under a willow tree. Which then quickly lead to doing other things under that tree, but no one ever needed to know that.

"Get him out of his clothes for one!" Cana shouted as Lucy turned bright red.

The ride ended, and Lucy found herself squished between her friends as they headed over for the food tents. Grabbing a corn dog and funnel cake Lucy sat down at the first available seat she could find. Slowly she munched away at her deep-fried goodies as she enjoyed the laughter of kids around her. One day she'd have a big family, just needed the right man to come along.

Cana handed her a drink and Lucy tilted her head, "I only put in a little rum."

"You're awful, Cana." She said and took a sip. Lucy was surprised there was actually some soda in there.

"Okay, after this let's head over to the prize stage. I bought a ticket for the big LacrimaVision prize. Mira loves her cuddling and binge watching romantic comedies." The card mage said as her cheeks went pink.

"You two are so sweet together." Lucy said with a smile. They really were such an adorable couple and you could see the love every time they glanced at each other. One day, one day the little romantic in Lucy would find someone who did that to her.

"I know," Mira added as she took a seat and handed Cana a basket of fries. They ate and laughed and made small talk around bites of food.

"Attention, the raffles prizes will be awarded in the next fifteen minutes. If you have a ticket, please calmly head over to the main stage." The announcer said through the loudspeakers.

"That's our cue!" Mira said as the women stood up, disposed of their baskets and headed for the stage.

The crowd that gathered around the stage was enormous, people all shoved together like sardines in cans. Lucy could hear the hopes and wishes of people clutching on to their tickets. Many of the women were squealing in hope of winning the date with the Captain and Lucy wouldn't admit, out loud and especially not to Mira, that she was just a little hopeful.

As they drew ticket numbers and people won their prizes Lucy noticed how Cana death gripped her hand. She was whispering to let her win as the big LacrimaVision was brought up on the stage. Lucy closed her eyes and wished along with her friend.

The numbers were called out and Cana let out a sigh. That sigh was short lived as Mira started screaming, "I won!"

"Congrats!" Lucy shouted as Mira and Cana hugged.

"I know you wanted a bigger screen for porn night baby." The silver-haired mage said as Cana beamed.

"Fuck, I love you." Cana replied, and Lucy blushed watching the women kiss. Mira ran for the stage and happily handed over her ticket. After a few minutes she walked back to them and stared at the ground.

Lucy knew immediately what the problem was. "I can have Virgo bring it to your apartment," she offered.

"Thank you, Lucy!" Mira said as she kissed her cheek.

"Damn baby girl, that's so sweet." Cana added as she kissed Lucy's other cheek.

"Okay next up is the event you have all been waiting for! Win a date with Captain Lahar. Let's give him some love and get him up on the stage!" The Rune Knight said as the crowd started cheering.

After a moment Lucy saw Doranbolt pull a man up to the stage and Lucy's brows shot up. Lahar was not in Rune Knight attire, in fact he looked like he just got out of another modeling stint. He wore a beautiful cream suit with a deep blue shirt under it, top three buttons undone. His hair was in its usual fashion and his glasses sat elegantly on his very handsome face. In his hands was a simple bouquet of flowers, lilies, her favorite. Half the audience let out a collective sigh and Lucy couldn't help but just giggle.

She hoped she looked okay for this, just in case she won, which most likely she wouldn't. Just in case she had on a little lip gloss, left her hair down and wore a simple sweetheart neckline dark pink summer dress. Lucy wasn't overly optimistic, but one never knows and as a Fairy Tail mage she knew to be prepared.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, get your tickets ready. The prize is one date with Captain Lahar, unless Cupid works a little magic for you." The petite redhead said with a wink and Lucy noticed how Lahar turned slightly pink.

Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out the tickets she knew damn well Cana shoved in there earlier. She shook her head as she fanned out the tickets in front of her.  _Well here goes nothing, least the money is going to help kids._

The wheel spun for a few seconds before Lahar reached in there. He handed the announcer a ticket and Lucy found herself holding her breath. It was silly and stupid to think she had a shot but for a moment, she was hoping.

"The winning ticket is number 4568," the woman paused, "that's number 4568!"

The crowd went silent as Lucy looked through her tickets. "4566, 4567….," Her large brown eyes went even wider as Mira started squealing.

"4568!" Cana screamed holding up Lucy's hand with the ticket in it. Lucy couldn't believe it and as if she wasn't in control of her body, because she wasn't. Cana dragged her to the stage.

Her heart was beating like crazy she stepped up and blushing she handed her winning ticket to the woman. "We have a winner! Congrats…"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." She said into the microphone her voice barely above a whisper. The woman called out her name and stepped aside.

Lucy looked up and into the amethyst eyes of her 'date'. In person he was stunning, well when not screaming at her and her team, it was captivating to see him outside of work. He gave her a smile that reached his eyes and handed her the flowers.  _Well there just went this pair of panties._

* * *

_So this rattled around in my head for a good long while before it finally took a life of it's own. Did I ever mention my weakness for LahCy? Then again how the hell do you resist a man in uniform? LOL_

_This one will be short, 2 maybe 3 chapters at best._

**Please leave kudos and comments, if applicable**

_Up Next...The Date!_


	2. The Date

I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is it's rightful master

* * *

 

 

"I am dead. This, this is how Lahar Sterling Morrigan dies. Death by well-intentioned prank at hands of partner." Lahar said as he paced around his living room. It had been one week since the raffle and Lahar was still in a shock. Out of hundreds of people who bought a ticket, a Fairy Tail mage would win.

Not just any Fairy Tail mage, but Lucy Heartfilia member of the most destructive team in all of Fiore. It's as if Doranbolt had worked with some unknown mystical divine force to punish him. That had to of been it, he was being punished and being on this side of the paddle, was not enjoyable.

"Dude…" Doranbolt tried to say.

"Do not call me a dude!" He snapped at the bane of his existence. His partner was relaxing back in the chair just watching him pace. Yet the infernal grin refused to leave his face. Lahar was trying to figure out if he wanted to punish him with some well-crafted runes or paperwork.

"Lahar, chill out. Look, it's Lucy she's like the only sane one in that group. Also, she's really fucking hot." He said, and Lahar felt his eye twitch.

His partner was not wrong, by any means, Lucy was the definition of 'hot'. Heart shaped face, large mocha eyes, voluptuous figure and a pair of legs that he would mind having wrapped around his waist. Lahar was still a red-blooded male with a healthy appetite, there was no way his mind would not slide into that direction. His dreams since that day had shown him as much.

"She is also most likely going to level three city blocks and if not by her hand than by one of her own well-intentioned teammates." Said Lahar as he tried to take in a deep breath.

"You'll be fine." The direct line mage said with a snap of his fingers.

"How can you guarantee that? How can you assure me that this date will not end in my suffering?"

"How can you guarantee it will?" He replied, and Lahar immediately stopped pacing to look at him. The Captain opened his mouth and then promptly closed it. For once he did not have a retort to one of his partner's unusual questions. Doranbolt was not wrong, per se.

"Lahar, just relax. You look good, I'm glad Lilia let you keep that suit from the shoot."

"I should not be wearing this, it's expensive and if it's ruined; I could not afford to replace it." He said but admittedly Lahar did like the suit and thought that he, himself looked rather dapper in it.

"At least you are not wearing a tie, just here…" He stepped into Lahara's personal space and grasped at the collar of the shirt. "There, just the top couple undone, and you look good partner."

"It is inelegant and improper to wear a collared shirt this way." Lahar's fingers itched to fix the shirt, though he liked not having the pressure around his neck.

"Exactly, gets you out of your usual stuffy vibe that way. It'll probably put her more at ease." Doranbolt said as Lahar threw him a questioning glance. "If you're all uptight, she's probably not going to have fun. It's a date not an interrogation."

"I am aware of that." Lahar looked at the clock and sighed. "I must leave, her train will be here soon."

"Have fun and don't forget a couple of these." Lahar's hand was grabbed as Doranbolt put a few condoms into it. The Captain groaned and quickly tossed them to the ground.

"Will not be necessary. It is only just a day at the museum and then dinner. At no point will I need those."

"Before desert?" His partner said with a chuckle which elicited a chuckle of his own.

"Good day, Doranbolt. I will see you later tonight."

"Nope, I'm checking out of here, just in case you need the house to yourself." His partner winked at him before opening the door and disappearing. Lahar let out a sigh.  _Well least I'll have a nice quiet night to myself at home._

As Lahar stood on the platform he tried to keep himself calm. His nerves were out of control as the train started pulling in. With each second, he was having a hard time breathing. Not so much at seeing Lucy but very much at the idea that either he will hit with a hammer, frozen or lit on fire. He would have been more comfortable in his uniform but was expressly told he could not wear it for their date.

The train stopped, and he watched the people start to file out of it. So far everything was calm and orderly, people just moving by him. No one screaming, no one on fire, no one breaking windows or other forms of damage. Looking around he saw her exit the train and his heart became erratic.

Lucy was an absolute vision in her short teal dress and white sandals. She smiled at him, those beautiful lips shimmering in the light. He walked to her and very quietly handed her the flowers in his hand.

"Thank you, Captain Lahar." She said, and he noticed how she blushed. Dear God, he loved how the word Captain sounded from her lips.

"I guess for today you can just call me Lahar." He said trying to be informal and to not scare her as Doranbolt had reminded him time and time again.

"Tomorrow I'll have to call you Captain Lahar, then?" She teased, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Only if you give me a reason to arrest you." Lahar said, taking her hand. He started leading her towards his SE vehicle.

"I will try to behave myself then." Lucy said with a mock salute.

"I suggest you skip try and go straight to succeed."

"Do you have any other suggestions for me?" Lucy said with a soft smile. Lahar had to admit so far this date concept was going well.

"I will notify you as soon as I can think of one." He opened the door as she got into the car. Coming around the vehicle he took one last scan of the area. Lahar didn't see any fire, ice or mass weapons in the air and he let out a breath of relief.

To his delight she already had her seatbelt on and she was smiling at him. "Before we get to the History Museum did you have a chance to eat first?" He thought it polite to ask since it was later in the morning he knew she'd been on a train for about good four hours or so.

"I did, they had wonderful little pastries on the train." Lucy said.

"Oh good, well then when we get to the museum what would you like to see first?" He asked as he pulled into traffic. Inside of his mind he was betting she would like to go see the new exhibit on ancient jewelry. Not something he would enjoy viewing but he was on a date.

"I checked before I left but they still have the Evolution of Torture Exhibit, the Pictographs of the Ancient World and the Interactive Forensic Science Show. I know it's for kids, but it looked like fun. Also, I want to see the Star Charts, now the museum boasts that they date back six hundred years but I'm thinking they are wrong. The ink type on the paper didn't look accurate and Regulus was in a different area as correlated by three other maps from the region that were found shortly after it…." Lucy put her hands over her mouth and Lahar was confused.

"Why did you stop speaking?"

"I started rambling, my team has a hard time with me when I do that." He noticed how she blushed and looked out the window.

"As long as you keep it to intelligent ramblings I'll be delighted to listen to you all day." Lahar said taking her hand with a light squeeze. Lucy instantly smiled at him and his heart had a slight palpitation.

"So, is it because of your magic that you have an interest in the Star Charts?" He asked trying to make polite conversation as he pulled into the parking lot.

"That and I have two PhDs in Astrophysics and Astronomy." Lucy said, and Lahar had no idea what to say to that. Quietly he got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Come now, two PhDs." He chuckled figuring she was simply toying with him.

Instead she reached into her purse and pulled out three ID cards. Lahar scanned them quickly and his face drained of all color. She had a badge for the Star Gazer Planetarium as an astronomer and youth camp leader, a scholar for the Royal Academy of Science and one for The Collider Project as a peer reviewer. Once he handed them back she handed over her communication lacrima, and he stared at the screen. Swiping his finger up he saw a small catalogue of Academic Journals with her name attached to them.

"I get it, blonde, bubbly and busty. Obviously what Goddess above put here," she lifted her breasts, "she must have forgotten to put here," she pointed to her head. Lucy sighed and pinched her forehead.

"I am very sorry Lucy, I wasn't questioning if you were lacking intelligence, it's just two PhDs and you are young." Lahar said handing the device back to her as she put it into her purse. He took her hand and looked right into her eyes, "very sorry Lucy, it was wrong of me to insult you like that."

"I'm sorry Lahar, I should stop being so sensitive about it. Most people just don't seem to understand how difficult it gets for me." He put her hand in the crook of his arm as they walked to the entrance.

"Being highly intelligent must make social situations difficult at best. Do not hide it from me, if anything it makes you even more beautiful." Lucy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled up at him, dear God that smile would surely kill him.

"Are you flirting?" She asked with a bit of humor behind her voice, it was endearing.

"If stating a truth to my personal presence in beauty is flirting, then apparently, I am." Lahar said as they stepped up to the counter, he was grabbing his wallet when Lucy pulled out one of her ID cards.

"Welcome back Dr. Heartfilia, it's always wonderful to have such a lady visit." The man said with a smile to his face. Though not like himself, Lahar felt a flicker of wanting to punch the young man for the slight flirtation.

"Thanks, Jimmy. I'm just here as a visitor not a researcher." Lucy replied as she handed Lahar a map, and several tickets.

"So even the special exhibits you receive free tickets for?" He asked as his hand mindlessly went back to holding hers.

"Full access, it's nice to be here as a visitor and not stuck in one of the archive rooms. I also get into the  _seedy research underbelly_  of most libraries. There is something magical about holding an old book that pulls you out of time." Lucy was practically glowing as she spoke, and he enjoyed it, every second of this date was everything he had not been lucky enough to find the few times he tried this.

"Lucy, you are truly full of surprises." Lahar said trying to control himself from his mental excitement. A beautiful woman to have tea with and discuss various topics was more than he ever hoped for. Here she was and until the raffle he never would have known this other side of her. Then again, he never would have given either himself or her a chance to discover it.

"I do what I can." She said with a smile and Lahar looked into her eyes. He wished he hadn't as he felt a pull to wanting to kiss her.

"So where shall we go first, lady's choice." He said.

"The Torture Exhibit, I have a strange fascination with implements of torture. There's something interesting about how the same systems used to maim people a couple hundred years ago are in modern days are used as sexual devices. The evolution of it is truly staggering to the mind." Lucy nibbled her bottom lip.

Lahar was ready to jump out of skin, God to see her strapped to a St. Andrew's Cross withering and moaning would be his undoing. He swallowed his mouth full of saliva and tried to keep his wits about him. Perhaps it would do them both good if he kept this conversation to more of an academic one and desperately try to not give himself away. "Sociologically speaking people have used many of these devices for pleasure almost since their creation. A simple spanking bench dates back further in history than people realized and was designed as a pleasure device. I think it is fair to say that the reverse is true about the devices, that it was pleasure first and then torture. Things have a way of coming full cycle."

"You seem to know your way around the history of things like this." She pointed out and he had to think of something to say.

"Like you, I have unusual fascinations with various bit of information." Lahar was hoping that it would be enough of an answer to not generate more questions from her, least he be revealed. Lucy smiled and nodded at him before she excitedly pulled him towards the first display, a rack of various manacles.

Her eyes lit up as she read the place card under each type and Lahar felt as if he was the one being tortured at this minute. Seeing this highly intelligent and dear God physically beautiful woman light up while talking about restraints was provoking a typical male response below the waist. His imagination was not helping and despite what anyone may have thought of him, he had a very active imagination.

_I'm in so much trouble here._

* * *

Lucy stared at the old spanking bench as she contemplated how people must have felt to be upon it. Lahar was reading the display text next to it, but she noticed how his eyes would trail over her and the device before her. She was curious to say the least as she noticed his slight flush when her eyes met his.

Being a little devious she stood next to him, "to fall at the feet of an imperious mistress, obey her mandates, or implore pardon, were for me the most exquisite enjoyments, and the more my blood was inflamed by the efforts of a lively imagination the more I acquired the appearance of a whining lover."

Lahar abruptly stood straight and looked into her eyes. "Jean-Jacques Rousseau,  _Confessions_. I'm surprised you would know such a lurid text."

Lucy shrugged, "as I said it was a fascination. Also, I pretty much read everything that peaks my interest. Though as much as you didn't think of me reading such a thing, I'm surprised you knew it."

Lahar chuckled, "like you, I read anything that peaks my interest."

She arched an eyebrow, "as master or servant?" Lucy was teasing him, and she knew it, but he was interesting to her. Had it not been for her friends she would have missed this opportunity.

"Lucy, it appears that now you are flirting with me." He said.

"Is it working?" She asked as she looked at the ground for a moment, realizing she was indeed coming on to him. Then again, her quick mental inventory of him was screaming at her to be a little bold. Especially the simple fact that he was not a guild mate and vastly different than the usual men she had known in her life.

Growing up in high society most men saw her as breeding stock and something elegant to show around. They usually found her intelligence distasteful often doing their best to shut her up and yet Lahar wanted to hear her ramble. He carried himself well and was very much a gentleman, something that always struck her as fake when she was in the middle of a ball or forced to get to know someone, chaperoned, of course. The Captain was sincere in his smiles and fluid in his motions to open doors or place her hand in the crook of his arm.

Lucy saw his cheeks pink a bit, "I'm not certain how to answer that. It would be rude to think of you on those terms, but I am still just a flawed man and not always capable of thinking in the best capacity of politeness."

"Lahar, I think you found the best response to such a crude question." She smiled as he took her hand and lead them towards another display.

"Are you always so bold?" He asked his lips pursed. If Lucy had to guess he was trying to sort out how she was with other men and it was a thought process he didn't seem to be fond of.

"No, but I have to admit this exhibit has been stimulating," she paused thinking quickly on how to cover up the double entendre. "Academically speaking."

"Oh of course," he said as he pushed up his glasses a bit. Lahar opened the exit door for her and as she stepped through it he grabbed her arm. Lucy looked up at him as his lips met with hers. It was light and quick, but her toes had started curling. "Excuse me, that was rude."

"I guess my flirting has been working then." She laughed as they walked out into the gift shop. Lahar didn't say anything and had taken a second to look away. Judging by the deeper flush on his face, he was more embarrassed about kissing a couple hours into their date or that she called him out on it.

"Where to next?" He asked, his face settling back into its usual pale color.

"The Star Charts, surely it won't be tempting to flirt in there."

"Then do you wish to go alone?" He asked with a smile on his face. In fact, Lucy had no idea the man could even smile before today. Though if she thought about it, outside of her best friend no one ever really smiled around her like this.

Lucy blinked, that surprised her, and she internally purred at the thought of keeping the flirtation going. "I have no desire to go alone, besides you can hear me ramble."

He pressed his finger against her nose, "as long as it's intelligent rambling."

Lucy giggled at the playful gesture," yes Captain."

He arched an eyebrow at her and something flashed across his face for moment. Lucy saw his shoulders pull back and he stood a bit taller, it gave her pause for a moment to see how one simple word seemed to spark something inside of him.

"Lahar, not Captain, there are better times to call me Captain." He said, and the unique phrasing wasn't lost on her.  _I'm in so much trouble around this man and I didn't bring extra panties._

As they walked over to the Star Charts Lucy let out a sigh as she saw Dr. Vibuhatia standing near one of the cases. Lucy let out a light groan as she watched the weasel like doctor take notes. Out of everyone to run into today, this was not the right person nor the right time. Surely Lahar would walk out on her in a heartbeat if the old arguments flared to life. Instead she held his hand and tried to ignore the man.

"Has that man upset you?" He asked and damn him for being the astute observer.

"He's a fellow astronomer and we have had many disagreements about ancient star patterns. Though mathematically speaking I know he is wrong. I also have my Celestial Spirits who date back to when the constellations were first revered to help me analyze the information, though using them feels like a cheat." She said, not looking away from Lahar's face.

"If he becomes a nuisance, I maybe out of uniform but I can still arrest him." Lahar chuckled and lightly touched her cheek.

Lucy sighed at the contact, loving his fingers upon her skin. "My knight in Armani?" They both shared a quick chuckle before she led him to the first display.

As she walked him through the mathematics on the star chart in correlation to modern day star placement she noticed something about the Captain. He had inched himself closer to her, had not looked away from her and he was all but glowing as he listened. No other man seemed to take her seriously nor reacted to her academic babbling as if she was reciting erotic texts to them.

Lucy stopped for a moment and Lahar tilted his head as if he was broken out of some kind spell. "You stopped, why?"

"Sorry, I was double checking the numbers in my head before I continued and honestly…" she nibbled her lip.

"No one really does listen to you, do they?" He asked his lips turned down slightly.

Lucy shook her head and almost wanted to cry at his sincerity. Instead he leaned down, and his lips feathered over her ear. "I would love to keep listening to you and I am sorry that people have made you feel less than the beauty I see before me."

Goddess above she wanted to kiss that man, grab his shoulders and yank him down into a kiss that would make her toes curl. It was the sweetest thing she had ever heard someone say to her. It was as if the man was worshipping her mind and calling her beautiful. Who would have ever thought that Captain Lahar was like this, almost the perfect match for her?

"Thank you," she whispered and as he stood up he kissed her cheek and nodded.

"Oh Dr. Heartfilia, what a wonderful surprise. We did not finish our discussion at the conference two years ago." Dr. Vibuhatia said with a sing-song voice tone. Lucy internally bristled and as she opened her mouth to speak, Lahar stepped forward.

"As exciting as it would be to listen to Lucy destroy your halfhearted observations you with math, we happen to be on a date. Perhaps you can find another time, that is not mine." He said, and Lucy saw him shift into his Captain mode. Normally that voice tone and rigid pose came right before he would yell at her team but to see it here and now, was stunning. How quickly he dominated a situation and scared off her rival made her want that kiss even more.

"Lahar," she whispered.

"Apologies, I seem to be selfish about enjoying listening to you speak to me and only me." Lahar said, and Lucy couldn't help but nod under his orders.

"Yes, Captain." She replied and watched his eyes practically sparkle behind his glasses.

"I will not warn you again, Lahar, please." He threatened, and Lucy finally put two and two together. Captain was a trigger for him, a heathy sexual trigger for him. Dear Goddess, the man was a dom and it all made sense to her.

"I'll do better, it's difficult to not think of you as the menace to my team." She said with a bit of playfulness to her tone.

"You mean how your team is a menace to me and the people of Fiore?" He asked, and Lucy knew this was just light ribbing.

"We probably shouldn't discuss work, should we?" She asked with a bit of laughter.

"Not unless we'd like to ruin the good time we have been having." Lahar said, and Lucy one hundred percent agreed, they were having a good time.

As Lucy went through the rest of the display she had to hold herself back from demanding the latest map be removed from the display, so she could analyze it downstairs. As she suspected the ink did look strange in how it spread outward and Regulus was indeed in a different position than the other charts and where math said it should be. Either the map was a fake or the person who drew this had no idea what they were looking at. Her fists clenched into little balls as she bristled.

Hands on her shoulders had spun her around and she looked straight up into Lahar's eyes. Those eyes should be considered weapons of mass destruction as they thoroughly destroyed her thoughts when he gazed at her. "If I had to guess this map has offended you and if you were given the option of continuing our date or studying it in detail, you'd choose the latter."

Her mouth fell open at his words and she wasn't certain if he was telepathic or if he had observation listed as a superpower. She sucked in a breath, "I can come back and study the map again, but I can't re-create the experience of our first date."

"First date, Miss Heartfilia, do you have plans for a second?" He asked.

She turned red at the question and felt like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Maybe?"

"I would like that very much, though it is getting late and we should head to dinner." Lahar added and the rumbling in her stomach had Lucy concurring.

"How did we manage to only see two displays and spend almost six hours here?" She asked amazed by the time change.

"That would be because my date is a highly fascinating woman who has much to say about everything." Lahar replied as they got to his car.

"It would help if you were not all but purring as I spoke," she said.

Lahar had pressed her against the car as his body covered her, she trembled to feel the hard planes of him against her. He looked like he could devour her as he removed his glasses quickly and slanted his lips over hers.

This was no chaste kiss, his hands held her wrists down to her sides as he practically attacked her. He bit her bottom lip lightly, enough to make her moan before his tongue entered. That devilish muscle was pushing hers around as if it knew he was master. Lucy felt as if she was getting dizzy to feel the man like this, his control slipping and replaced by something ferocious. She was lost under his touch, his fire, his presence and craved more of it.

Lahar pulled back and looked at her, Lucy blushed as his hands let go of her wrists and put his glasses back on. They both were breathing a bit heavier than normal and she was all but shaking in excitement.

They were silent for a moment as they looked at each other, Lucy didn't feel small if anything she felt amazing, better than she had in years. His gaze upon her she reveled in it, everything about him had her mind and body on fire.

"We should head to dinner then." He said, and Lucy nodded. Carefully he readied to open the door and pressed against her again. Lucy let out a gentle moan at the contact, her nipples sensitive and her panties most likely see through by this point.

With trembling limbs Lucy sat in the car and adjusted her seat belt. When Lahar entered he looked at her for a moment and Lucy arched a brow. "Highly inappropriate but I'm considering the notion of forgetting dinner and having desert first." He said.

* * *

So I guess we are going to a third chapter.

Before you ask...after writing Enhanced Interrogation, Lahar as a Dom is completely my own head cannon. If it doesn't work for you, then you don't have to continue and I thank you for reading thus far.

Maybe it's just me but I could really see Lucy being just that level of wicked intelligence and the two scientific fields do work really well with her magic. Also why play into the dumb blonde trope?

**Please take a few seconds and leave a kudo and comment. it does mean a lot to me to know what my readers think and feel about how a story is forming and what you've loved and what you hope for.**

_Up Next...Desert or Dinner?_


	3. Dinner and Desert

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy was in so much trouble and she knew it. Goddess above the man leveled her thinking capabilities with a kiss. Now here he was asking her about desert first and her inner curiosity made her wonder exactly what he meant by that. Before she could answer him, her stomach let out the most inelegant rumble.

Lahar smiled and shook his head, "I believe I have my answer."

Lucy blushed as she put her hand over her stomach, "I guess the pastries were not as filling as I thought they would be." It also helped if she ate more than half of one. Her nerves were all over the place as soon as she woke up this morning.

She had no idea what to expect from her date with Lahar but this whole day was not it. Lucy didn't expect him to be as charming as he is. There was no way she would guess he would be seemingly aroused by her intellect. Then to top it off the man is a Dom, least by her assessment and her libido was still having a hard time with that one. Maybe dinner could help her get her mental faculties together.

"I hope you do not have a fish allergy, there is a lovely restaurant that prepares the best cedar plank salmon in all of Fiore. If I may be so bold in my assessment." He said as he drove.

"I love fish, and very rarely do I actually get to enjoy it." Lucy sighed, "usually either Natsu or Happy steals it from me."

"Your teammates steal your food?" He asked.

"Sometimes, but not all the time. It's a strange little group." Lucy said not wanting to cause friction and ruin the date by mentioning some of her problems.

"I understand, sometimes Doranbolt has a capacity for taking my lunch when he forgets his own." Lahar said, and Lucy knew he was just trying to lighten the mood.

"The people we put up with," she said with a laugh.

"It's as if they don't understand us and for some reason they stay endearing enough in their moments of stupidity to be likeable."

They shared a laugh together as Lahar slowed down the vehicle, Lucy noticed the train guards coming down. Though she was hungry she could be patient until Lahar had leaned over and lightly touched her cheek. She looked into his eyes and something called to her very soul. Something that said to let go and trust him, enjoy him and let all the walls of her being come down. Her fingers over his hand he pulled her into another kiss. This one not as desperate but just as emotionally provocative as the one a few minutes ago.

Lahar's hand threaded through her hair as he held her close. His lips warm and soft molded to hers and she was growing addicted to his taste of slightly sugared green tea. She found herself grabbing his shoulders as if she dared to let go she'd float away. A horn blared, and he pulled back before he started driving again.

"Do you understand how addicting you are?" He said, and Lucy blinked. No one had ever complimented her like that, then again no one was like the very sexy man sitting beside her.

"Guess I haven't found the right addict yet?" She said in jest and he chuckled.

He pulled the car off to the side of the road and turned to face her. Taking her hand, he placed a gentle kiss to her fingers. "Even if the second date doesn't happen, this has been one of the best nights of my life."

She could see it in his face, he meant every word of it and she couldn't help but agree. "Mine too, Lahar."

As they walked to the restaurant Lucy noticed something. As other people walked by holding hands, she was doing the same thing. Lucy was on a date and holding hands with someone and not just wishing to be like the other people. She hadn't experienced this in what felt like forever, not since her last relationship fizzled.

He opened the door for her and Lucy walked into the nicest restaurant she had been in forever. The walls were adorned in beautiful ornate wood carvings of floral patterns. Round tables filled up the space with deep red table clothes, a single vase with a white rose and small candles. The staff all wore suits and smiled brightly as they served food and conversed with people.

A woman walked up to them and she flashed them a brilliant smile. "Ah, Captain Lahar, I thought I saw your name on the reservations list."

"Diana, pleasure to be here. This is Lucy my date." He said, and Lucy denoted the accent of pride in his voice.

"Oh, you won the raffle. Lucky girl. I cried when I lost." She said as she grabbed menus and motioned for them to follow her.

Leaning to Lahar, "are you a regular here?"

"Just about every Wednesday, Doranbolt doesn't like the food so it's my personal date night to enjoy a good meal and quiet atmosphere." He said as Diana pulled out he chair for her.

"I'm flattered you'd share it with me." She said as he smiled at her.

"Diana let's have a bottle of Chateau Bordeaux, x783 to start." Lahar said as he handed her the wine menu.

He placed his napkin in his lap and Lucy was just excited to be a real restaurant with a man who had table manners. "I hope my wine selection was not offensive. I didn't get your consent to my choice."

"It was perfect and thank you for taking charge. I probably would have stared at the menu for far too long to choose a wine." Lucy smiled as she watched the candlelight reflect off his glasses.

The wine was poured, and she watched Lahar swirl it in his glass for a moment. Lucy should have known the man would know how to taste a wine. Wine tasting was about as much art as it was anything else. He swirled, sniffed, swirled, took a sip, waited and swallowed. It was one of the most elegant things she had seen in a long time.

As he nodded Lucy's glass was poured and she waited for his to be poured before he raised his glass. "To the most beautiful and brilliant mind I have ever been graced with knowing." He said.

Lucy blushed fiercely under the weight of his compliment, "to seeing each other without uniforms and mass property damage." She said, and he smiled at her before they chimed glasses.

"Lucy, would you be so kind as to explain something to me?" He asked as she was reviewing the dinner menu. Luckily high-class restaurants didn't have a million menu items to try and pick through.

"Depends, what do you wish to know?" She asked looking up at him.

"How is it a woman of your caliber is content as a working mage or surrounded by people who don't appreciate you?" He asked.

"The alternative was being forced into corsets, heavy gowns, surrounded by men who thought I was elegant breeding stock and not allowed to explore my magic or a chance to be free." Lucy replied and watched as he pursed his lips.

"Freedom is important to you then, above all things?" Lahar asked.

"For most of my life but sometimes it's overwhelming. I do appreciate the necessity for structure and order. Which is why I clean every day, I cannot stand even a piece of paper out of place. Though somedays I just want someone else to carry that control for me and let me relax." Lucy said, finally giving up on the menu and deciding she wanted to try the highly recommended salmon.

"I could not imagine giving up control, and I despise it when chaos happens. For instance, I allow myself no more than two glasses of wine a week with a meal because it does not infringe on my control and would never drink more than that. My world needs to have its beauty in its structure." Lahar smiled at her, "and yet, my guarded control seems to slip when I look at you."

Lucy almost fainted from that compliment, it had to be beyond anything else she heard tonight the sexiest and sweetest thing he had said to her. However, Lucy was not going to waste an opportunity to tease, just a bit. "Then shouldn't you despise me?"

"Perhaps if you were a lesser woman, but I can take back my control whenever I wish." He said, and Lucy arched an eyebrow. She wanted to know what he was thinking, and her imagination was preemptively filling in the gaps of what she didn't know with what she wanted to see happen.

They placed their orders and Lucy took a sip of wine as she mulled over his words. Her curiosity was killing her to know what he meant by that exactly. What exactly could he do to win his control in the middle of public?

"If you'll excuse me," he said rising and left the table.

Lucy watched the candle flicker her mind not quite on the Captain instead she started rethinking about the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle. In this instance she was certain she could not know simultaneously the exact speed and position of his mind. Dear Goddess, above she'd love to know the position of his body and the speed of his hips snapping as he destroyed her.

She slouched a little in the chair, her panties a damp rag between her legs. They were uncomfortable. Then again how was she to know he was capable of doing this to her with only two kisses and perfect charm. Hands on her shoulders, she felt his breath against her ear.

"It appears you are uncomfortable, in a way that makes you a bit of a tart. Be a dear and go into the lady's room, remove the offending object and bring it to me discreetly." He whispered as his fingers grazed along her collarbone. His voice slithered down her spine and Lucy found her breathing become labored. "Now." He added, the word like a whip, sharp and direct it lit a fire inside of her and she managed only a slight nod before he kissed her cheek.

Lahar pulled the chair out for her and she walked to the powder room. Her mind was foggy as she could feel his hands on her shoulders and his breath against her ear. This had to of been one of the most erotic things she had ever been through. Lucy did as he instructed and was absolutely amazed at just how truly damp her little pink satin panties were.

As she came back to the table she saw him look at her and she shivered. Mira was right he did have a look that could make a woman feel as if he could devour her and demand seconds. Lucy came back to him and leaning over she kissed his cheek and put her panties into his coat pocket.

"Good girl," he said softly to her and Lucy beamed.

As she sat down the food arrived, her mouth watered to inhale the aroma of something so wonderful. The salmon dinner was beautiful, and she could hardly wait to sample it, however she had her manners. Gently she flaked off a small piece of the fish and as it hit her tongue she all but moaned to enjoy it.

"Do you enjoy doing that?" Lahar had said to her and her eyes opened to gaze into his.

"What?" She asked, slightly oblivious but noting how he looked a bit flushed.

"Making erotic sounds to tempt me." He said, his eyes not leaving hers.

Lucy swallowed hard and felt her hand tremble slightly. She was tempting him? She was the one sitting here without panties. Goddess above what else could he tell her to do if he wanted his control back? There was no way she would not try to find out, her curiosity would one day be the death of her. "I am simply enjoying the warm flesh upon my tongue." His hand gripped the glass a little tighter as he sucked in a breath.

Lahar had set the glass back down on the table and glared at her. His presence all over her skin it was as if he was feeling every part of her with just a look. The junction between her legs was even more slick and she felt as if she could orgasm right here if he said anything else to her. Instead he gave her an all-knowing smile before he resumed his eating.

Lucy could barely think as she enjoyed her meal, between the quality of the food and the heated gaze of the man across from her, Lucy felt her mind slowly shut down, one synapse at a time. Lahar leaned over the table and took her hand. He pulled her hand forward and gently licked at her finger. "Seems you had a bit of sauce on it, better now."

"Thank you." She said, and he raised a brow at her, "Captain."

He raised his hand into the air and motioned for their waiter, "I'll take the check now."

Lucy wasn't even finished with her meal when the check arrived and from the way he looked, she had better finish quickly. Though she didn't want to look like a pig stuffing herself she managed to get in a few more bites before he rose and pulled out her chair. She squeaked a little as he took her hand and led them out of the restaurant.

Not quite knowing what was happening, he pulled her into the shadowed alley beside the restaurant. His lips came crashing down on to hers as his hand ran up her skirt to squeeze her ass. As his tongue invaded her mouth his fingers danced along her skin not quite rough but not gentle either. Lucy mewled as he lightly grazed her patch of curls.

Lahar pulled from the kiss and bit her earlobe, not enough to hurt, just enough to get her attention. "You are such a tart, you know this. I warned you to not call me Captain again. I have no choice but to punish you for it." He said.

Lucy wasn't quite such what he meant until his hand reached between her legs and he flicked her overly sensitive bundle of nerves. She let out a gasp as he teased her, out here against the wall of the restaurant they were just eating in. Out here in the open, where anyone could catch the evil things he was doing to her.

All common sense said to stop this, to not get caught but common sense was officially on short supply. Her hips started rocking to his movements and a wanton moan escaped her. Right there, she was at the edge, so close and then he stopped. Lucy struggled for breath as she looked at him. Lahar said nothing but gently licked at his moist fingers.

"Hmmmm, did you think I would reward you for that?" He asked, and Lucy shook her head. "You dare to tease me and then do the one thing I told you not to do. Tell me tart, how would you like to be punished?"

Lucy had no idea, but she was certain that whatever she said he would find a much-wicked response for it. Lahar pressed his body against hers as he held her wrists, his eyes pinning her into place. "Tell me and I will give you the world."

She believed him and dear goddess she wanted to let him have his way with her. Yet she had no idea about this kind of lifestyle or what would satisfy him. This was all new territory for her, impulsive but holy shit was she enjoying everything it was doing to her mentally. "If my freedom to break your rules angers you, then perhaps you need to restrain me."

"I think you are correct, let me take you home." Lahar said, and Lucy took his arm as he led her back to the car.

* * *

Lahar was internally chaotic, and he officially needed to put an end to that. The patterns and control designed themselves in his mind. He didn't think his night would go this way, but Lucy was perfect. The perfect submissive, mindful, strong and very enthusiastic.

There is a wondrous level of strength that a true submissive has and one he longed to find one. Too many women only ever play at being submissive and they take it the wrong extreme. Lucy knew how to earn her punishment, how to listen and then she told him exactly what she wanted. A beautiful trifecta of everything he could sexually desire.

As he started the car he took a second to look at her. "Lucy two things are going to happen now. One I will explain the rules of my world and two you will put your foot up on the dashboard and pleasure yourself as I talk but you will not cum."

He watched her eyes for any kind of resistance but all he could see was her his own lust being reflected at him. "Yes, Captain." She whispered as she slowly raised her leg. He pulled back the skirt so that he could watch easily from the corner of his eye.

"My world is about consent and trust, everything that happens is by your active consent. If something does not appeal to you, you must tell me. If you do not enjoy the things you want me to do to you then it is no longer a game of pleasure." He said as she let out another perfect moan and reflexively his hand brushed up against his straining member. Lahar may get them killed on the way home, but the view of her in the seat next to him would make sure he would die a happy man.

"You are in control of everything, but you will not feel that way. I serve you before and after play but while we play you are mine. All limits you have or are unsure of we will explore together. Even this moment if you do not wish to continue you can simply stop and I will not be upset. Do you understand so far?" He said, trying to watch the speed limit as he rounded the corner. Five more minutes and I'll be home.

"Yes Captain." She said her voice breathless. Just the sound of that word from her lips, that title he had for years never sounded as exciting as it did now. It was better than being called, sir or master and from Lucy it was a word that could force his cock to roar to attention in a heartbeat.

"I need three words from you, words that are easy to say but outside your usual vocabulary. One word will tell me to continue, one will tell me you are hesitant but to continue and the last one is a hard stop."

"Schrödinger, Heisenberg and Kelvin." She replied, and Lahar could only smile. Of course, she would pick the names of scientists who dealt with movement, uncertainty and absolute zero.

"If I had to guess my tart is thoroughly enjoying the fact that I understand the reference." He said, and his reply came as she moaned. Lahar had pulled into the driveway and quickly got out of the car to fetch her. As he opened the door he wasted no time in just picking her up and carrying her.

Lucy played with his collar as he held her in his arms, her lips pressed against his Adam's apple and he almost tripped on the stair up the porch. Lahar didn't want to put her down, so thinking quickly he simply traced an unlock rune with his finger and the door opened.

Walking inside he barely remembered to take off his shoes, that had never happened to him. Yet the beauty in his arms was robbing him of all common thought patterns. Setting her down he kissed her as he kicked off his shoes.

The way her fingers scraped at the back of his neck and how she pulled him close to her had left him in a haze. Never had he felt a hunger like this and it was being reflected to him in spades. How could he have never noticed her before this night? Was he an actual moron and didn't know it?

"Lucy, I'm going to restrain you tonight and then I'm going to take you for everything you have." He said and paused. His fingers trailed down her cheek, "only if you want me to. Only if you trust me."

Lahar waited and prayed, he knew he'd honor anything she would say to him. Yet he'd be so disappointed if he misjudged the blonde with him. Perhaps someone like her was not in his fate to have, God knew she was above him in many things.

"Captain," she whispered as she played with his collar and pushed his suit coat down. "Restrain me."

Lahar picked her up, letting those legs wrap around his waist. He knew damn well she was making a mess on his suit pants and damn if he didn't care. She felt too perfect in his arms, her lips should be classified as a drug and the number 4568 is now his new favorite number.

Lahar set her down in his room and kicked the door closed, granted Doranbolt said he wouldn't come home tonight, he was not taking any chances. Quickly he traced sound canceling runes before turning his attention back to Lucy.

"Strip." He commanded and without pause she threw the dress off her. Now she was completely bare to him and he sank to his knees.

His hands ran up the back of her legs as she shook in her spot. He placed a kiss to her hip bone and silently thanked her for being here. Thanked her for her consent and prayed to her that he would not hurt her. Lucy's fingers played with his hair and he allowed her to pull the tie out of it. Lahar gave himself this minute in reverence and one day he would explain just how much this meant to him more than physical pleasure. Should tonight bloom into something more, he would never have to be without all the things he is missing most in his life ever again.

Lahar rose to standing, "wait, do not move and touch nothing." Lucy nodded, and he put a hand on her neck, "you will answer verbally."

"Yes Captain." She said.

Reaching into his closet he pulled out his trunk and opened it. He pulled out the large bundle of rope and looked back at Lucy. He wanted to make this last give her a taste of something perfect, a lost art form. As much as she is mental art, tonight he would make her physical art. The process ancient and beautiful it was the best combination of what he desired most from his play. Though he was not giving up his whip and floggers anytime soon.

Coming back to her he placed the rope on the bed. "Are you familiar with Shibari?"

"No Captain."

"It's a form of bondage that is mostly an art form. The process is slow, and you may experience something called rope high. That is when I bind you with just enough pressure to keep endorphins through your body. It is the most elegant form of bondage and one that will bind us together outside of just this." Her eyes were moist and what he saw almost dropped him to his knees. Lucy was his, he just knew it, he had no words for it.

"We have to be careful, you have to be one hundred percent honest with me at all times. If it becomes too painful you must tell me immediately. Your safety, happiness, health and pleasure are the most important thing to me. If you lie to me and I hurt you, it will break everything between us." Lahar said, keeping his voice tone even as he spoke to her. He didn't know how else he could communicate something so vital.

"Will you be upset if I can't finish?" She asked, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Dear God, no, absolutely not. I would be upset if I hurt you. If the play doesn't appeal to you, let me know. I could just always make love to you like the goddess you are and be sated with that. Which that will happen, most Doms and Subs enjoy regular passionate vanilla sex lives as well." Lahar said as his heart beat faster than wild horses.

"Captain, please." She pleaded, and Lahar kissed her with everything he felt for her.

"Lay down, I'll make this one easy. If you like Shibari we'll explore something more complex." Lahar had the design mapped out in his head and as he laid her down into the bed he sighed to look at her. He was going to be such a slave to her and he knew it. For as long as she wanted him he would worship every bit of her mind and body.

Lahar took off his shirt and unlike his usual self it simply let it crumple to the floor. Lucy sucked in a breath as she looked at him and Lahar had to will himself not to blush. He wasn't used to seeing such a look from a person's eyes, not even his temporary submissives. Her gaze was multifaceted between desire, curiosity and awe, he felt like a god in her presence. Yet it was him who would worship.

Crawling on the bed he kneeled beside her, "ready tart?"

"Yes Captain." She breathed.

Lahar leaned down to kiss her quickly before he set to the task at hand, turning her flesh into a work of art. Slowly he began the process enjoying the feeling of the silken rope in his hands as he moved. Guiding a length of it across the tops of her breasts, Lucy sucked in a breath and he watched her dusty pink nipples harden.

Taking a moment, he gently sucked on one and delighted as her back arched and she mewled for him. The taste and texture of her skin was surreal, if anything this entire night was surreal. Lahar was praying that this was not just some kind fevered dream but was a fevered reality. That tomorrow he would wake up and have her with him.

Back to the task at hand he pulled the rope a little tighter, squeezing her large beasts between the segments of rope. Lucy moaned under him and he noted all the flushes of red on her from her increased arousal. "How do you feel?"

"Schrödinger," came her response and he delighted to hear it.

He took the ends of the rope and wrapped them around the backs of her knees, pushing them up so that they rested against her engorged breasts. Lucy whimpered, and he stopped for a moment to look at her, she repeated her code word for him and Lahar took the moment to kiss her. His kiss was gentle only just enough to let her feel the joy he was feeling at this moment.

Part of Lahar wanted to just stop and weep at her beauty, but he had to continue see her restrained as per her needs. He was never forgetting this night and for him, he couldn't even fathom what his life would be like had it not been for the damn charity raffle. Though he knew he was getting ahead of himself to try and think about how he would have her for years and he hadn't even had her for a day.

Carefully her kissed her wrists before he wrapped the rope around them. His member ached in agony as he continued, he was desperate for release. Desperate to feel her and as he saw her sex glisten in the dim light he felt a craving unlike anything he had ever known.

His knot work almost complete he paused for a moment to take a taste straight from the source of heaven itself. Lucy let out a shriek as his tongue licked up her folds and his head swam at her taste. Lahar was normally better controlled than this but around her, all his rules were in a state of flux being written and re-written anew with each erotic sound she made.

Her body tried to move, and he could hear her frantic please for her own release. Yet, she would have to wait, just as he had been waiting for hours. Though soon he would bring their suffering to an end and find release in each other. The ritual of pleasure was almost finished, and Lahar had very much enjoyed the journey thus far.

Completing the last knot, he stood up at the end of the bed to admire his work. Lucy was on her back with her knees pressed into her chest and her arms tied down along the sides of her legs. The ropework done so that it had almost a macramé pattern to it in diamonds along her skin. The vibrant red all over her milky skin was truly the most beautiful sin he had borne witness to.

"Perfection, my tart is perfection." He whispered as he slowly took off his pants, sighing in relief as his manhood was released.

Moving back onto the bed he hovered over his little Lucy ball and dipping his head down he kissed her. His shaft rubbing against her drenched core, Lahar hissed at the feeling. Lucy moaned, and he could feel her tremble under him, he paused to look into her eyes. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, Captain please."

"Please, what?"

"Captain please, take me." She said. He saw a single tear come out of her eyes and he swiped it away.

"Be sure, you're crying." Lahar said as he grew concerned. Shibari was an intense process and he needed to know if she was okay. This was a first time and now that she was fully restrained he knew trust would be the issue. He also knew that being bound and under someone else's control was a frightening experience for many. If he needed to release her and just make love to her, he would do that. If she wanted him to.

"I'm happy, I just can't describe it." She whispered.

"I can't either and I don't ever plan to." Lahar said as he kissed her again. This time as he kissed her he slowly entered her.

He felt the resistance of her body, her channel struggling to take him in and though he wanted to snap his hips forward and stop the agony of waiting he would never hurt her. His kiss didn't stop until he was fully inside of her and then he paused to look at her. He would always be watchful of her, every blink, every tremble, every breath; all of it he would watch from now until the end of all days.

Her body squeezed him, and Lahar was stunned but since she could barely move on her own he took it as a sign to begin. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes Captain."

Holding on to the back of her thighs Lahar began to move. He would pull back just enough to leave the tip in before he moved forward, his movements slow and controlled. Lahar was determined to enjoy this, to make pleasure last as long as possible.

"Y-y-y-y-e-e-ee-s-s….nnngh…oh fuck…" Lucy started crying out.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked as he snapped his hips a bit more forcefully, his desire for release taking over.

"You, Cap-Ca-Captain!" She screamed and to him it felt like a choir of angels just sang.

He moved his hand between their bodies and lightly flicked her pearl. Her back arched as she incoherently shouted. Lahar watched as she broke apart for him, how she trembled, the light sheen of sweat pebbled on her skin as Lucy came around him. Her channel milking him for everything he could offer, and it was his own undoing.

"Fuck…." He whispered as he felt himself release into the wonder that is her. Gentle thrusts to let him ride the wave of the bliss he was feeling.  _Oh, dear god never let me go without her for the rest of my life._  He silently prayed as he felt his body slowly return to normal.

After a few moments, Lahar pulled out of her and kissed her gently again. Quietly without saying much he released the binding from her. Lucy was shaking in his arms as he cleared the rope off of her. The pressure marks littered her skin but after a nice shower and a massage her skin would return to normal.

"Lucy?" He asked.

"That was perfect, thank you." She said, and he kissed her temple.

"Come on, let me worship you further this evening." Lahar said carrying her into his small bathroom as he turned on the shower.

"I like the sound of that."

"Well then, get used to it. I will worship you every day you allow me to." Lahar said and kissed her to seal his promise to her.

* * *

Doranbolt opened the door to the house he and Lahar shared. He was mentally prepared for having to handle an annoyed Lahar. Hell, he could handle an 'I told you so' Lahar what he could not handle was what he walked in on.

Lucy was naked on the kitchen counter with her legs wrapped around his best friend. "Oh God Captain, fu-fuck me Ca-ca-captain!" She shouted and Doranbolt instantly direct lined his ass out of the house.

So, he was happy for the guy but fucking hell he was going to need a place of his own if they remained a couple. Which also reminded him, he pulled out his communication lacrima and sent off a text.

_Doranbolt: Operation no more lonely souls, is a success._

_Mira: Blonde hair amethyst eye babies!_

* * *

_And that ladies and gentlemen is the end. I'm going to go catch my breath, that story just grew legs and ran away on me._

**THANK YOU!**

I really hoped you enjoyed this LahCy story and if you did please, take a couple seconds and give a kudos or comment. They do mean the universe to me.


End file.
